Example embodiments relate to an apparatus for clamping a probe card and a probe card including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an apparatus for clamping a printed circuit board of a probe card to a test head, and a probe card including the apparatus.
Generally, a probe card may be used for testing electrical characteristics of a semiconductor chip. The probe card may include a printed circuit board (PCB), a multi-layered substrate, needles and a clamping apparatus. The clamping apparatus may be configured to clamp the PCB to a test head. The needles may be provided to the multi-layered substrate. The needles may electrically make contact with the semiconductor chip.